


Settle Down

by orphan_account



Category: Everfound (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woah! I did not think I would write this much!!! I am actually really proud of myself...:D





	Settle Down

There has always been an itch, humming just beneath his skin. Illarion didn't know what is was, where it came from, or how to satisfy it. This itch, this desire, was slowly driving him insane. After a few months, he identified it as a sex thing. When he was alone, in the shower or in bed, and he wrapped his hand around himself, something dimmed in his head. It was like someone was turning down the volume. However, that quiet was not very quiet. Jerking off was not enough, which frustrated him, well, made him more frustrated than he already was. 

 

\---------------

 

Like every teen, Illarion began to experiment. With the help of the internet he tried different things. 

 

Never had he been so glad to have a room to himself, because it would have been really embarrassing to have his older brothers or younger sister walk in on him like this; sweaty, feet planted on the bed, back arched, hips thrusting down, two fingers inside of himself. He bit back a groan at the thought of being discovered. 

 

What would they do? Illarion knew Elina would just squeak and run out of the room, face flushed bright red. Yan would probably raise his eyebrows and slowly back out, shutting the door as he went. Illarion’s hips stuttered as he thought about his two eldest brothers. What would they do? They were the wildcards, Illarion didn’t know how they would react. He knew they wouldn’t be mad, hell, the whole family pretty much knew that Nikita was not adverse to getting off, and Ruslan was surprisingly loud as well.

 

What if they stayed, standing in the doorway just in Illarion’s line of sight but hidden in the shadows? 

 

Illarion’s cock throbbed as he imagined more scenarios. One of them walks in on him, decides to stay, walks over to the bed, and just watches. What if they touched? 

 

Illarion whined low in his throat hips jerking down onto his fingers, trying to press that little spot. His hand came up to his chest and thumbed over his nipples, sending hot sparks down his spine, liquid gold pooling in his stomach. 

 

What if both of them came in? Ruslan using his strong hands and holding down his legs or hips, making sure he couldn’t move; Nikita wrapping his long fingers around Illarion’s wrists, pressing his other fingers into Illarion’s mouth, two fingers pressing down onto his tongue. What if Ruslan wrapped his hand around Illarion’s neck, pressing his thumb right against the apple? 

 

Illarion gasped, eyes flying open as he came, hot spurts striping his stomach and hips. 

 

\--------------

 

After that “Incident,” Illarion spent an embarrassing amount of time watching his older brothers. 

 

He began to notice little things about his brothers; the stipe of soft skin that is revealed when Ruslan stretches to grab the cereal off the top shelf; the fond look Nikita gets when Elina rambles about her friends at school; the sure way Ruslan’s grip shifts on his guitar, fingers pressing hard against the frets; how Nikita twirls a pen deftly in his hands. These little things were filed away in Illarion’s head, information to be used later. 

 

He was not sure if Nikita and Ruslan picked up on all the watching. If they did there was no indication. 

 

\--------------

 

It took a little more digging on the web, but Illarion was eventually introduced to domination and submission. The words themselves were familiar, but the context was leagues away from anything Illarion understood. 

 

After a while, he found out that he was a sub, as submissive, someone who gave and asked for nothing, someone who  _ behaved _ , someone who was  _ good _ . Unfortunately this just fueled his need. Made him strive for a dominate, someone to put him in his place, someone who he trusted. But, Illarion was underage, he couldn’t consent to a dom in good conscience that he was breaking the law. 

 

So illarion took matters into his own hands, which was probably one of the stupidest things he had ever done.

 

\--------------

 

About 4 months after the discovery of the dom/sub culture, Illarion tries to choke himself. He wrapps a belt around his neck and squeezes the two ends together. The belt is thick and wide, creating a strong pressure against his throat. It makes him feel weak, overpowered, subdued, he loves it. 

 

He is painfully aware of the other people in the house; his sister Elina is just down the hall in her room, doing some craft project for school. Yan and Ruslan are downstairs in the kitchen, talking about chord progressions and other music stuff. Nikita is in the basement, writing or something like that. Their parents are both at work. 

 

Illarion squeezes harder, feeling his throat constrict, the air being cut off from him. The feeling is glorious. But his palms are sweaty and the belt keeps slipping loose. 

 

In a moment of delirium, Illarion threads the belt though the buckle and tightens it, tighter than he had it. The air is suddenly gone from his throat, and his skin feels tight. A haze begins to develop in front of his eyes, he feels small and tired. He feels so sleepy. Illarion’s eyes slip shut and his hands fall from the belt around his neck, one falling on the bed next to his head and the other on his clothed chest.

  
  


\--------------

 

When Illarion opens his eyes, it’s to the sight of clean hospital walls and the sound of crying. Alarmed he jerks up into a sitting position, only to be pushed down by a doctor. The medic asks if Illarion is okay, but he can’t speak, his throat is parched, words stuck before they can even be formed. All he can do is nod. 

 

After a series of questions the doctor allows his family to enter. 

 

Elina immediately throws herself at him, hugging him tightly, crying into his shoulder. Confused, Illarion wraps his arms around her, trying to give her comfort. His mother is on the other side of the bed, gripping his leg, looking like she is also about to cry but is holding it together for her daughter’s sake. 

 

His father has his hands on his mother’s shoulders, giving her support. Yan is sitting at the end of the bed holding onto Illarion’s other leg, looking visibly shaken, opening his mouth like he has something to say, then closing it again. Nikita is sitting in a chair, staring blankly at the window across the room. The corner of his mouth is pulled down, eyes moist, hands gripping his knees, shoulders hunched. Ruslan was nowhere to be seen.

 

Illarion was eventually told what happened. 

 

Elina had a question to ask him, and entered his room to find him passed out, belt wrapped around his neck, face red, lips turning blue. She screamed as load as possible, calling for anyone. Ruslan and Yan got there first, Nikita close behind. They pushed past her and wrestled the belt off his neck, Yan perform CPR while Ruslan called 911, Nikita called their parents and comforted Elina. Everyone had assumed that Illarion tried to kill himself.

 

After that scare, Illarion stayed away from his experimentation. Only getting off when he couldn’t take it, and even then he kept it super quick. All locks had been removed from his room. His showers had to be only 5 minutes. He couldn’t be home alone. He could only shave with supervision.

 

\--------------

 

When Illarion turned 18 he realized that things were going to change. 

He would be going to college soon, he would be independent, he would be without his parents or siblings, he could consent. That thought really struck home to him. What if he could use this opportunity to explore? To work with a dom who knew what she (or he) was doing?

 

Illarion shivered as he thought about it, then shook his head and went downstairs to commune with his family. It was his birthday, these thoughts could wait till later. 

 

\--------------

 

The cake was amazing, to be fair, anything his mom cooked was amazing. Elina had written a song for him, and he was brought to tears hearing how much her voice had improved. He received a few books and a CD from his older brothers, along with the typical teasing and hair ruffles. Nikita and Ruslan had this weird look in their eyes though. Out of everyone, they were the least talkative about the Accident. 

 

The night wore on, and soon Illarion found himself very tired. He departed from the living room, where the rest of the family was watching an old Russian movie. 

 

Saying goodnight to everyone Illarion went up to his room, grabbing his clothes and got dressed for bed. He turned to the bed, and saw a box on the covers. It was black and small. Brows furrowed, Illarion picked up the box. It was very light. 

 

Biting his lip, Illarion opened the box. He gasped and dropped the lid onto his bed. Nestled in white tissue paper was a collar. It was black and nondescript, but a collar all the same. There was a little tag attached to the collar and Illarion took the collar out to read it. “From us” was all it said. 

 

Illarion was shaking lightly. He knew who the handwriting belonged to. Ruslan was a very composed person, but he wrote like his words were trying to escape him, spindly and quick. He could also guess who the other person is.

 

Ruslan was the eldest child, and Nikita was born soon after. The two were practically connected at the hip, even after the births of their younger siblings. They were notorious for sharing nearly everything. It drove their mother crazy when they would wander off together, returning with leaves in their hair and mud under their fingernails. Even as they grew up, Nikita and Ruslan shared a room, not used to sleeping without the other in the same room. While their parents were thrilled that their sons cared so much for each other, they were worried about having friends outside of the family. Eventually the fears wore off as both boys entered high school. But both brothers were still as close as ever.

 

Illarion closed his eyes, breathing harshly through his nose, gripping the collar in his fist. He opened his eyes, closed them, than opened them again, and turned to the door. 

 

\--------------

When he got to Ruslan and Nikita’s Room, Illarion had a moment of hesitancy. But the door was partially open, which was practically an invitation to barge in. Illarion entered the room and was met with a site that caused his knees to go weak and face pale. 

 

Ruslan was sitting on the edge of his bed, Nikita was kneeling in front of him head bowed. Ruslan had his hands around Nikita’s neck, not squeezing, but holding his head still. Nikita’s mouth was open, panting slightly, obviously worked up. Ruslan was murmuring to Nikita, and stopped abruptly when he saw Illarion. 

 

Nikita was trying to turn his head to see who it was, but Ruslan was keeping a strong grip, forcing Nikita to keep his head facing forward. 

 

Illarion was beginning to get unnerved. “I got this,” he said, holding up the collar. Nikita instantly stilled, back curving as he slumped, eyes closing. Illarion heard him breath out “Larry,” before closing his mouth at Ruslan’s light shake. 

 

Ruslan raised an eyebrow, “are you going to put it on?” Illarion spluttered. 

 

“You don’t have to, but Nikita and I have been talking, and you don’t clear your browser history.” Illarion choked slightly, turning bright red. 

 

“So. Your into submission, right? Because I really can’t see you domming someone.” Illarion was in disbelief that he was having this conversation with his older brother.

 

“Uh, um, uh, yeah.” 

 

“Okay, good. Do you have a safeword, actually, I know you don’t, because why would you have a safeword if you if you’ve never had a dom? So, this is basically a proposition.” 

 

“What.” Illarion said faintly, feeling like this was another dream. 

 

“A proposition. We dom for you, you sub for us. We teach you all we can, you get prepared so you don’t go off to college with only a shaky grasp on reality. Though, I think your grasp has definitely tightened since you nearly killed yourself.” Ruslan frowned as he mentioned it, and Nikita whined softly, obviously distressed. 

 

Ruslan shushed him with a gentle thumb against his jaw, then turned his attention back to Illarion. 

 

“So, what do you think?”

“Um. I want. I, uh, I.” Illarion looked down, embarrassed. Ruslan nudged Nikita, and the kneeling man slowly stood up and walked over to Illarion. 

 

Nikita smiled and held out his hand. Illarion looked at it as if it was something foreign. 

 

“I’m a switch.” Illarion looked back up at his brother, 

 

“Your submissive and dominate?” 

 

“Yes, but for now I sub for Ruslan, he’s a bit on the possessive side. Before that I would sub for others or I would dom some kids new to the scene.” By now Nikita had retracted his hand. 

 

“Oh,” Illarion guessed that those times when Ruslan and Nikita would fight, and then Nikita would leave for a few hours, was when Nikita would dom. 

 

He wanted Ruslan to dom him. Illarion had wanted a dom for such a long time. He needed someone to quiet his head, to put him under. He wondered if Nikita would dom him too. He couldn’t see himself domming Nikita, much less anyone else.

 

“I want it.” He said in a small voice. 

 

“What?” Ruslan was standing now, arms slightly crossed, watching his two younger siblings. 

 

“I. I want. I want to sub.” Illarion had his eyes closed and fists clenched, breathing fast.

 

“Good boy,” Ruslan said softly, right into Illarion’s ear, causing him to startle. Illarion’s eyes flew open and Ruslan chuckled lightly. 

 

“Lesson 1, you will always tell us how you feel. You can use the traffic light system for starters. Green means good, yellow means slow, red means stop. Okay?” Nikita looked inquisitively at Illarion. Illarion nodded.

 

“Illarion, answer properly. Okay?” Illarion looked at Ruslan. He floundered a little, then said, “Yes.”

 

“Good. Lesson 2,” Ruslan continued, “Kneel when we tell you too, or when you feel like it, but don’t do it in contradiction to something else we tell you.” Illarion nodded. Ruslan raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh.” Illarion dropped to his knees, barely even feeling the hardwood against his bone. He felt ashamed and mad at himself, for not picking up on the hint, for failing his doms already. It must have showed on his face, because Nikita tipped his face up, thumb pressed against his cheek. 

 

“Hey, we don’t expect you to know everything or obey right away. It’s okay if you get something wrong. But don’t disobey us on purpose, okay?” 

 

Illarion nodded, “Yes.”

 

“Alright, Lesson 3, collaring.” Nikita laughed as Illarion’s breath hitched and came out faster. 

 

“So. Obviously we’re not going to collar you when the family is able to walk in, ‘cause they don’t understand this stuff. Believe me, I tried to talk to mom and dad about it, and I think they just got weirded out. Yan is more indulgent though, and will probably tease you. And Elina is too young to understand yet.”

 

Illarion nodded to show he was paying attention.

 

“Do you want to be collared?” Illarion couldn’t have possibly nodded fast enough. “Allright.” 

 

Ruslan crouched down and grabbed the collar. He unclasped it and held it apart in front of Illarion. Nikita pressed lightly at Illarion’s chin, causing him to tip his head back, barring his throat. Ruslan wrapped the collar around Illarion’s neck and clasped it. Instantly, Illarion felt different, like he was asleep but awake at the same time. His thoughts were non-existent, but he could still comprehend. He knew his pupils were diluted, and he was painfully turned on.

 

Nikita grinned at Ruslan, “I told you he would love this.” Dragging his long fingers through Illarion’s hair fondly. “So pretty, such a pretty boy.” He cooed.

 

Illarion whined lightly, mouth falling open, panting. Ruslan was still crouched in front of him, and he touched the collar lightly. “What’s your light?”

 

It took Illarion a little bit to comprehend what Ruslan was talking about, but he answered, “Green, so totally green.” Ruslan smiled, big, wide, and wonderful. “Good.”

 

Ruslan scanned Illarion up and down, raising an eyebrow at the tent in Illarion’s jeans, but not saying anything. Nikita tugged a bit at Illarion’s hair, causing him to groan back in his throat and jerk his hips up. Nikita’s grin grew impossibly wider. 

 

Ruslan’s fingers were stroking the collar, applying pressure here and there, driving Illarion crazy. It took him a while to formulate something that wasn’t just whines or groans. “Please...please,” Illarion gasped.

 

“Please what?” Ruslan questioned, voice smooth and low, like silk in water.

 

“Please, just, just hold, please!” Illarion was getting more despret. Nikita was tightening his grip in Illarion’s hair, causing sparks of pleasure-pain to zing down Illarion’s spine. 

 

Ruslan compiled and pressed on the apple of Illarion’s throat, and just like that, Illarion was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! I did not think I would write this much!!! I am actually really proud of myself...:D


End file.
